


Over and Over

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Shattered Courage [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Disassociating (if I spelled that right), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm hurting him again, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past characters mentioned, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, There's too many to tag them all, Verbal Link, poor Link, reality shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Transmigration- the passage of a soul after death into another body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrapieBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/gifts).



> So....I decided to keep this going after I stopped working on it for Tumblr. This is my Shattered Courage au. GrapiBee bounced some ideas off for it, but I'm not sure which ones were her's and which ones were mine. But hope you guys like it. Feedback will be much appreciated.

_“nk….Link….Open your eyes…”_

Link jerked awake, sputtering on the water he was submerged in. He quickly pulled himself up and leaned over the side of the...Was this a tub? Link coughed, water torrenting from his throat and nose. Where was he? This...This isn't where he last was, was it? He..He had just defeated Ganon- Zant- awakened the Wind Fish- freed Tetra….

Link whimpered and yanked hard on his hair, dry heaving over the side of the tub. His mind was _racing_ , everything _hurt_. What was this? Where was he?! Where's Navi- Midna- Fi- Linebeck-

He pressed his palms to his temples, breathing deeply to calm the queasiness in his gut. He just, just needed to take one step at a time. That's it. One thing at a time….as soon as the room stopped spinning.

A few minutes of deep breathing seemed to help. Link slowly got out of the draining tub, looking around the cold stone walls of the room he was in. This...Didn't seem familiar. What was this place? Link looked down at himself. These shorts...Were they his? Where was his tunic? His cap? He felt so incomplete without his cap. He at least seemed to be in one piece….he kept his palms firmly on his temples since it was the only thing helping the throb behind his eyes.

Link looked around the room again, finding a treasure chest. He all but wobbled over to it, throwing open the top. Inside he found the Sheikah Slate- _how did he know this?! He's never seen this before has he?!_ \- and he held it close to his chest. So far, it was the only thing that gave him some sense of normality right now.

He stood and looked to the pedestal near by, a feeling of panic bubbling in his chest when the orange color reminded him of horrid creatures bathed in that eerie glow. The gentle voice that woke him guided Link to place the slate on it, opening the door. In the next room he found two more chests, quickly pulling on the brown tunic and trousers within. At least he wasn't naked anymore. Link sat against the wall as another wave of nausea hit him, pressing his palms back to his temples. The last thing he remembered was….was….Getting the last fused shadow? The final fairy? Did….did he stop the moon from falling?

He turned his head, dry heaving again. His very _core ached_. What happened to him? He felt this before. Link couldn't place where, or how, but he _felt this pain before_. He had to get outside. He had to find Saria- Malon- Groose-

Link cried out, flinching when his voice echoed harshly against the walls surrounding him. His voice was rough, scratchy. He kept telling himself to breath, he needed to calm down. Figure this out, one step at a time. Nothing was making sense. Link gripped the Sheikah Slate tightly, running his fingers along the edge of it. The slate soothed his shaking, gave him a sense of security some how. Link slowly, oh so slowly, got to his feet. Everything was spinning again.

Link wobbled his way down the corridor, using the cold stone to keep him upright. The pounding in his head was getting worse. Fresh air. He needed fresh air. Link squeezed his eyes shut when he stepped out into the blinding sun. He slowly opened his eyes, looking out over the cliff he was standing on. He fell to his knees, his hands resuming their tight grip on his hair.

Everything looked so out of place. Everything looked exactly the same. His vision started to swim with the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

This was his Hyrule….wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, that annoying throb behind his eyes stopped. Maybe now he could figure out what was going on.

 

Link made his way down the path from where he woke up. This place wasn't all that familiar, but he could focus at least...For now. His stomach did another flip when he caught a wiff of baked apples and a campfire. Could he handle food right now? As he got closer to the fire, he saw a cloaked figure. He had to blink a few times when the brown fabric shifted to red, then black, then back to brown. It was just an old man. Link frowned as the man cracked a joke at him when he reached for the apple, but he decided not to take it despite his stomach's protest.

 

He listened to the man talk, but it was all riddles. Link sighed as he picked up the ax nearby when the man finished speaking. The weapon was heavy, but it felt better than being unarmed. The old man had spoke of a tower, and pointed Link in the direction he needed to go, sending the boy on his way. Link continued down the path, finding that he knew what to do when he came across a bokobkin. It had been easy to dispatch, must be muscle memory. But he had fought creatures like this before….he was sure of it. Link ran a hand over his face as he came upon a dilapidated structure, frowning as he gazed at the broken bricks and pillars.

 

As he blinked, a hymn filled the air around him. Link covered his ears as it grew in volume, the building changing before his eyes to what he figured was its former glory. It stood proudly in the setting sun, and when Link blinked again, the earth around it reclaimed it once more. He felt a tug on his soul, but no pain followed the sensation. Bittersweet, he thought. The abandoned building made him feel bittersweet, though the reason why was still a mystery. Link wandered into the ruins, hearing an echo bouncing off the brick.

 

_ Temple of Time….Temple of Time…. _

 

Temple of Time...Wait where were the spiritual stones?! He had just put them back hadn't he? The only thing Link found within the ruins was a statue of the goddess. Link sighed. Looks like he would have to find the stones again. He looked up at the goddess statue, and felt resentment. He wasn't sure why, shaking his head to clear away the thought. The feelings confused the boy, and he decided to go on his way. Just focus on one task at a time. That's all he needed to do. First things first, find the tower...Shouldn't be that hard. He could do this.

 

\---------------------------

 

That, was difficult. Link heaved air into his lungs when he reached the top of the tower, using the pedestal in the center or support. He hadn't expected the climb to take so much out of him, even with the small platforms along the sides. That gentle voice from before filled his ears again, instructing him to place the Sheikah Slate onto the pedestal again. Confused, Link did as he was told, a little disturbed as to why he would follow a voice so willingly. Link yelped in surprise when the tower began to shake, rocks falling as the top of the tower activated. He stood back and watched as blue runes appeared on the point above the slate, gathering at the tip in a drop of pure blue. Link watched, awed at the sight, as the liquid fell onto the slate, a map of the area he was in filled the blank space.

 

Amazing! Link retrieved the slate, staring wide eyed at the screen. It's a map! This would be so much more convenient than a piece of parchment! As he tapped at various parts of the slate, a loud roar shook the air around him. Link ran to the edge of the platform, searching the area. His eyes landed on a swirling mass that engulfed what looked like….Hyrule Castle. That's, that's Hyrule Castle! Link felt his soul clench and tug painfully again. The black sludge moved and rolled around the castle, rising up and taking form above the tallest tower. It roared again, Link was close to panic. That couldn't be...He just defeated Ganon! How was it back already?!

 

A golden light from within the castle pulled the beast back into itself. All Link could do was stare, fighting the rising panic and nausea building within him.

 

“ _ Link….You are Hyrule's last hope. You are our light, shine upon Hyrule once again and defeat Ganon…” _

 

Link fell to his knees, forcing air into his lungs. That couldn't be Ganon. Ganon didn't look like that. How the hell was he supposed to fight something like that?!

 

\--------------

 

It took a bit for Link to calm himself, to convince himself that he didn't have to go straight to the castle yet, to actually get down from the tower. He would be fine. He had to be fine. He didn't have a choice. One step at a time. The old man, he said something about four treasures on this plateau. Link just had to get them. Do that, and then the next thing. One step at a time.

 

With every shrine Link completed, he was more and more fascinated with the Sheikah Slate. He now had an endless supply of bombs! The recharge would be annoying, but he was so thankful he didn't need to worry about a bomb bag.

 

When he completed the last shrine, the old man appeared to him again. How was this guy getting around so quickly?! Why did he seem so familiar?! Link was instructed to go to the Temple of Time and meet the old man there. He sighed, once again doing as he was told.

 

\--------------

 

Why in the realms would an old man be at the top of a crumbling building? Link grumbled to himself as he climbed to the top, once again shocked when the old man revealed himself to be King Rhoam. He...Was a spirit. That would explain the quick travelling. The former king gave Link a glider, sending the boy off with words of encouragement and a destination before disappearing.

  
Dueling Peaks...Link looked toward the twin mountains, feeling brave as he jumped from the tower, gliding down off the plateau. One step at a time. Link would be fine…..Right?


	3. Chapter 3

What had happened to his Hyrule?

When Link landed from the Great Plateau, he couldn't believe how much had changed, or were they the same? As he made his way towards his destination, things kept sliding in and out of focus. It wasn't as intense as the Temple of Time, but his surroundings would ripple and change, then snap back to the present. It made Link's headache return full force, but he pushed onward. At least he had something tangible to go to.

Even though the sun had risen by the time he finished all his tasks on the plateau, when he reached the next tower at the twin mountains, it was starting to set again. Link was exhausted, sore, wounded, and so hungry as he made it to the top of the tower. The weapons he was finding were weak, but at least the amount of monsters mad either easier to get new ones, though the sheer amount of foes Link was encountering was a bit disturbing to the Hylian. Link only had an apple for sustenance, which he ate slowly since his stomach just would not stop doing flips.

Link smiled a bit as he watched a new section of map appear. He was sopping wet, wringing out his now tattered tunic. It probably shouldn't have, but the fact he still couldn't swim well was a comfort. Maybe it was because it was normal? Link wasn't sure. What he was sure of though, was that the way his vision was wobbling was indeed not normal. Link tapped at the floor of the tower. It would be uncomfortable, but it was up high away from monsters. He could sleep here. Hopefully.

Link removed his tunic to use as a pillow, lying down near the pedestal, sleep overtaking him quickly.

\--------------------

_ Link was standing in darkness. Where was he? He couldn't seem to move and that was making him panic. Lights appeared around him, taking form of different people. People he knew, but he didn't know them. Why did he know them?! _

_ As suddenly as they appeared, they all started screeching at him. _

_ “You failed us!” _

_ “Why don't you love me?!” _

_ “Save us!” _

_ “You were my friend!” _

_ Link covered his ears with his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't breathe. What was he supposed to say?! He knew every single person that appeared before him, he didn't know any of them. Their screeching grew in volume until his head felt like it was about to split open. _

_ A deafening roar shattered through their cries. Link looked up and froze as the darkness started to swirl around the lights, snuffing them out. Link tried to back away from the swarming darkness, but he froze when it started to take form. The voices around him kept screaming for him to save them, save them Link! Move! Hurry! _

_ The shadows violently shifted between forms, Ganon, Ganondorf, Zant, Ghiram- _

_ “Stop!” Link shrieked, tripping over himself as the ever changing mass bore down on him. _

_ “I don't know who any of you are! Who are you?! Who am I?! MAKE IT STOP!” _

Link jolted upright, shrieking at the top of his lungs. He backed himself up to the pedestal to escape the shadows around him. His lungs weren't working, why weren't they working?! Link's hands found themselves in a white knuckle grip in his hair as he rocked himself, that wheezing noise was getting annoying. Tears were rolling down his face.

“It...It was a dream...I'm Link. I'm Link m-my name is Link….” Link repeated this mantra over and over again as he slowly rocked, forcing air into his lungs. He was shaking, he had to calm down he had things to do. Link wasn't sure where he picked up this mantra, or why it was helping. He could feel his core tug painfully as a sob ripped from his sore throat, but he forced it back. He couldn't cry. Not now.

\-------------------------

The sun had risen by the time Link felt calm enough to climb down the tower. The wounds he had gained getting to the tower were a deep purple. Simple bruises, no open wounds, which he was thankful for.

Link slowly made his way down the path between the mountains, taking out bokoblins and dodging the lizalfos. He was glad he had always been a quick learner, using stealth to take out larger numbers with ease. When he reached the end of the path, he found another shrine. Another easy feat.

When he exited the shrine, Link saw a stable across the small pond. His soul tugged again. Epona. Maybe they had Epona! It was nowhere near the size of Romani Ranch, but the sound of horses gave him hope. Link all but ran to the stable, unable to wait to be reunited with his beloved horse.

“Welcome stranger! First time coming to the stable?” The stable owner smiled at Link.

“Epona. Do you have Epona?” Link panted out. The owner gave him an odd look.

“No horse by that name here sir. But if you want a horse, you'll have to catch one and bring it here to register it.” The man gave him instructions on how to get a horse, but Link was only half listening. No…..No Epona? As Link started to walk toward where the man had pointed out a small herd of horses, he shook his head. He didn't even know an Epona, human or horse. Why would he want that specific animal? The fact that Epona wasn't at the stable made him want to sob.

Link looked over the horses in the area, a blue roan catching his eye. He was thrown off a few times but managed to calm the beast enough to take it back to the stable. The stable hands fitted the horse with a harness and saddle, Link naming the beast Lapis. The horse seemed to like the name.

“All set Mister Link! You look a little worse for wear, you should head to Kakariko Village. They have a more comfortable inn and a doctor there.” The owner smiled at him and pointed Link in the direction he needed to go.

Kakariko….the name was so familiar. It brought up visions of dust, friendly faces, graveyards, and Impa. Impa? Who was Impa? Link shook his head and spurred Lapis on. Maybe in Kakariko he could get some much needed answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clarify, my take on Ghiram is to make as creepy as I can. Nothing happens to Link beyond extreme creepiness.

It wasn't long before Link reached the edge of Kakariko Village, and the rolling nausea hit his stomach again full force. The surround area kept rippling and changing from a rocky gorge, to a small mountainside village, then snapping back to reality. He should really eat something, perhaps that was the reason these shifts were happening. Link couldn't think of any other explanation.

 

Finding a clothing shop gave Link some relief. He managed to buy a cloak, new trousers, and a new tunic after selling most of his items. A set back, but at least now he was clean and better protected. Talking with the locals helped in locating Impa, but now Link was even more confused. The elder residents seemed to know him, but he didn't recognize anyone in the village. He shook his head. Focus. Find Impa. Get on with the next task.

 

\---------------------------

 

Link walked out of Impa’s, paler than when he had arrived. 100 years….he had been asleep for 100 years?! That wasn't right! Just yesterday he found a fused shadow- the next instrument to waking the wind fish- one of the spiritual stones-.....? He had to lean against the gate as his vision tilted. Impa was...So  _ old.  _ As she was talking to Link, she kept changing to a younger self. He sucked air into his lungs and forced down the rising panic. Impa gave him tasks. Recover his memories, and free the divine beasts. He would be OK. He had a mission. Just focus on that. Should be easy.

 

The fact that he had absolutely no idea where the locations pictured in his slate were baffled him. Why did he have these pictures in the first place? One of the villagers, an artist, saw Link looking at a picture of what appeared to be a gate. He told Link that it was located in Lanayru, and marked the map where the approximate location was since Link didn't have that section uncovered. Link thanked the man and went on his way. He couldn't stop now.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Link had another mission on his list now. Find all the damn towers.

 

He completely missed the mark the artist gave him, it was bad enough it took another two days to get here. The monster hordes were numerous and Link was running low on weapons. He was grateful that it was mostly bokoblins. Easy adversaries.

 

Link sighed when he found the tower, bringing Lapis to a halt, and glared at the sky. What was with this rain?! Climbing the tower was going to be more of a challenge than usual...How long did it take Link to get here? Days? A few hours? The Hylian shook his head and ran a hand over his rolling stomach, where did his time go? He should really eat something, the stabbing pain in his gut didn't seem right.

 

Finally, after many slips and near falls, Link reached the top of the tower. He heaved air into his lungs, limping to the pedestal and activating the tower. As a new section of map appeared on the slate, Link slid down to the floor, leaning back heavily against the pedestal. He just needed to close his eyes for a moment. He was so tired.

 

\-----------------

 

_ Link pressed back into the wall behind him. Ghiram was slinking towards him, like a cat ready to pounce. That grin...Link hated that grin. He shrieked when Ghiram’s sword pinned him to the wall by his shoulder. Struggling to get free, Link didn't notice that demon had gotten closer till he felt cold, rough hands on his cheeks. His face was yanked to look at Ghiram, eyes wide as the bastard leaned in closer. _

 

“....ey….”

 

_ Ghiram licked his lips, that long tongue then started to get closer to Link. _

 

“...Hey….”

 

_ Link began to kick out, his struggling renewing with his panic, gasping for air when the hand holding his face wrapped around his neck. He felt that awful tongue slowly lick up his cheek, and he shrieked again. _

 

_ “GET OFF OF ME!!!!” _

 

“HEY!!”

 

Link spasmed awake with a scream, his vision was distorted, a greyed out figure standing over him. With surprising strength and a burst of adrenaline, Link slammed the figure onto the tower floor, quickly pressing his knee into its chest and holding a small dagger to its throat. The figure held its hands up in a sign of surrender.

 

“Whoa, hey hey take it easy. You're safe I didn't mean to frighten you.”

 

Link heaved air into his lungs. That voice….wasn’t right. Ghiram didn't sound like that, let alone that gentle and sincere. The Hylian blinked a few times, and what he was pinning to the floor slowly came into focus. A….Zora? How in Hyrule did a Zora get up here? Link frowned when the Zora's appearance rippled softly, showing more elaborate fins, to more sleek and angled features, then it slowly rippled back.

 

After a few tense moments, the Zora spoke up, body still and hands raised. “Are you alright? Take your time that must have been a doozy of a nightmare.”

 

Frowning, Link just stared at the Zora before he realized he was holding his dagger to the poor man's throat. The blond quickly put away his weapon and scrambled off the other, pressing back into the pedestal.

 

“Oh Goddess...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to attack you..” Link began rambling again, but the Zora sat up, keeping his movements slow, and gave Link a soft smile.

 

“No worries friend. Wouldn't be the first time I woke someone up from a violent dream and got tackled.” He chuckled. “My name is Gruve.”

 

Link gulped. He just attacked someone. For no reason. “Y-you’re not hurt are you?”

 

Gruve shook his head. “Only my pride. But that was already wounded by being stuck up here. I was minding my own business down below when this tower sprang up, with me on it! I didn't even know you were up here till I heard you mumbling in your sleep.”

 

When Link paled, Gruve was quick to reassure him that he didn't say anything embarrassing. The Zora talked on for a couple minutes, about the tower actually, and it made Link feel at ease. He couldn't believe he  _ attacked  _ someone, just for being too close to him. That was it right? Link was lost in thought when Gruve jumped up.

 

“Oh yes! Speaking of Prince Sidon, he's looking for a Hylian.” He waved Link to follow him to the edge of the platform, pointing to a bridge down below. Link could barely see it from the downpour. Link frowned. Sidon? That wasn't right. The Zora Prince's name was Ralis- no no it's  _ Princess,  _ not Prince, Princess Ruto...

 

He shook his head as he prepared his glider. Link turned to Gruve before he took off. “Will you be able to get down?”

 

Gruve nodded. “Eventually. Have to admit I'm not sure how, but I'll figure it out!” He waved Link on as the Hylian leaped from the tower, gliding down to the bridge.

 

\-------------------

 

This rain was ridiculous. Link yanked up the hood of his cloak and pulled the cloth tighter around himself when he landed. As he looked around, it took all his willpower not to vomit from how quickly and violently the area was rippling and shifting. The painful tugging on his soul made him clutch his chest. Or at least he thought it was his soul. Link wasn't sure.

 

He slowly made his way across the bridge, keeping his head down.

 

_ It's OK….I’m OK….It will pass. I'm Link, my name is Link…  _ He repeated this in his head till a voice made him look up and around.

 

“Say! You there, young one!”

 

Link spun on the spot, looking for the source of the voice.

 

“Up top! Above you!”

 

The blond lifted his head, blinking when a red blur jumped off the watch tower and flipped in mid air, landing in front of him. Link rubbed his eyes and stared as the Zora stood slowly, his appearance quickly shifting to a small Zora, to what Link thought was a blue female Zora, then back to crimson scales.

  
“Greetings friend! I'm Sidon, Prince of the Zora! I was wondering if we could have a moment to talk!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lynels are assholes and Link sleep walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if things seem rushed or are off. Loosely basing this off my own gameplay and what not. And thank you all for the comments on my work, I do read them. I usually forget to respond honestly. I appreciate you all!

Sidon….The Zora Prince's name had a nice ring to it, even with how wrong it sounded. The red Zora kept rippling to the blue female Zora, and snapping back again. A name...The blue female had a name, he knew her name he just knew it, but the thought puttered out the moment he focused on it. Once he got into the Domain he could focus on it and maybe come up with  _ something _ .

 

Link fought his nausea and the urge to vomit with every step he took up the path Sidon told him to take to reach the Domain. The area had picked up on it's violent shifting in appearance, snapping rapidly from lazy waterfalls, to snow and ice coated terrain, sandy beaches, then back to what Link hoped was his reality. The Hylian also came to a realization: shock arrows hurt more when you get shot with more than one. The path was absolutely  _ crawling _ with Lizafos, and with the amount of shock arrows the beasts seemed to carry it was no wonder Sidon chose to stay in the river. The Prince would pop up every now and then, shouting encouragement to Link as the Hylian trekked up the path. It made the boy smile. Had he always been praised this much?

 

By the time Link got to the entrance to the Domain, the entirety of his being was throbbing. He thought he could smell his flesh sizzling from the electricity, or maybe it was his clothing. He couldn't be sure. All he knew was that the way his world was tilting and rippling was, not, normal. Link couldn't slow down. Not yet. He had a nagging thought in the back of his mind that these missions of his used to be easier…

 

Link was pulled from his dizzying thoughts by Sidon. The Hylian looked up to see the prince running towards him, and once again his form rapidly ripping in shades of blue and a more feminine physique. Link held his arms against his stomach. He couldn't get sick now.

 

“You truly are amazing! I knew you would be the moment I saw you!” Sidon's arms were stretched wide, his excitement palatable. Link straightened as best he could and gave the Zora a smile, slowly making his way up the steps of the bridge.

 

“Oh how rude of me, I never asked for your name.” Sidon held out his hand, Link stared for a moment before taking the Zora’s hand, cursing at how shaky he was.

 

“Link…my name is Link.” Why did his voice have to shake too?

 

Sidon blinked. Link? Where had he heard that name before? “Link…” the name rolled off his tongue quite nicely. “That's a wonderful name!” The prince continued to prattle on about how great Link’s name was as they walked through the Domain. The Hylian had to pull his hood more over his face. The glares he was getting from the older Zora made him shiver. Why did they hate him? The Zora people never hated him before, have they? As far as Link could remember, or thought he could remember-  _ were these thoughts even his?!-  _ the Domain was a place Link always felt welcomed and safe.

 

Link had tuned out Sidon about halfway through the Domain, and he didn't notice the very, very large Zora standing near a statue in the center near what Link believed to be a small market.

 

“My son I wish you would tell me when you leave the Domain.” The large Zora sounded disappointed. Link didn't dare look up, fearing that dizzying sensation that seemed to be normal now.

 

“I apologise father, I was simply scouting-”

 

“Scouting for what? Trouble? You have been told countless times that the other guards could handle patrol.” Link did look up then. An old Zora stepped out from behind the statue, glaring daggers at the prince.

 

“Muzu, I am the captain of the guard, it's my duty to-”

 

“Your duty is to stay alive and watch over your people! Here! Instead you worry your father. We've already lost your sister to-” Muzu paused, and if looks could kill, Link was sure he would drop dead from the gaze. “ _ You.” _

 

Link froze. What did he do?

 

“You dare show your face here  _ “Champion” _ ? Waiting to kill the last heir to the throne like you did our beloved Mipha?!” Muzu had stepped closer to Link, and the Hylian’s ears twitches. Mipha? That name...Sounded familiar. Did he know Mipha? Link lifted his gaze to the statue depicting a Zora female holding a trident. His eyes widened, the sounds of a heated argument and falling rain faded into the background, the statue holding his gaze-

 

_ Link sat next to Mipha atop Vah Ruta, his arm gently held in her hands as she healed his wound. _

 

_ “This reminds me of when we first met. You were always such a reckless child, and every time, I would heal you.” Her voice was gentle, caring. Link simply watched her. _

 

_ “I was thinking, after all this is over…” Mipha lifted her gaze to Link’s, and she smiled softly at him. _

 

_ “Maybe we could spend some time together.” _

 

-The world seemed to zoom back into focus, and Link sucked in a breath. Mipha. Sidon's sister. She was a Champion, like Link. What did all this mean? Why couldn't he remember more?!

 

“Muzu that's enough! This Hylian couldn't possibly be the same Link Mipha loved. It's been 100 years! We need help, Muzu. I believe this Hylian can do it! If I have to I'll go gather the shock arrows myself!” Sidon was seething, and Link found he didn't like the look on the Prince's face.

 

“My boy, Shatterback Point is far too dangerous for you to go gather the shock arrows. I won't allow you to do that.” Link finally swallowed his fear and looked up at the large Zora. His appearance rippled slowly. King, wait, Queen? No no...This was the  _ king _ of the Zora. He's a king. Definitely not queen.

 

“....I'll go…”

 

The arguing stopped, and all eyes were on Link.

 

“My friend it's dangerous. The lynel on Shatterback Point won't hesitate to- Link wait!” Sidon tried to stop the Hylian from running towards the Point, but the boy was fast. The Zora stopped at the edge of the bridge leading to the Point, and sighed.

 

“Be careful…”

 

\------------------

 

Link felt guilty for running off like that, but he had to get moving. The hatred being thrown at him, the rippling around him, it was becoming too much just standing there. And that memory….Mipha. Sidon said she loved Link. Did he return her feelings? Was that even his memory? Link shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He had to focus on his mission. These turbulent thoughts of his seemed to quiet down when he was task oriented. What was a lynel anyway? Link would have to be careful.

 

As he reached the top of the point, he hid behind a rock that was close by. Peeking around, he saw the shock arrows he had to collect. Where was this lynel thing? Link was thankful that the rain had almost stopped up here. Quietly, he looked around the other side of the rock, and froze. In the middle of the plateau, stood a giant creature, red in color, fully armored, a large sword on its back as well as a bow. Link gulped. What in the name of Hylia is that!? There was no way Link could defeat that thing with the weapons he had. So as carefully as he could, keeping as quiet as possible, Link walked along the edge of the plateau. He gathered as many arrows as he could, and when he was satisfied with the amount, he slowly made his way back towards the path.

 

He didn't get far. A snort behind him made him stop. A shiver running up his spine.

 

It saw him.

 

\---------------------

 

Sidon leaned against one of the pillars along the walkway, watching the path leading to Shatterback Point. His thoughts focused on the Hylian he found. Could he really be Link? Even if it was Link, how could that be possible? As far as Sidon knew, Hylians didn't live as long as Zora. Wouldn't Link at least look 100 years old? It was like he hadn't aged a day….

 

“Sir?”

 

Sidon turned to see Bazz and Gaddison watching the path with him.

 

“Do you think that's really Link?” Gaddison gave Sidon a side look.

 

“I'm not sure...He looks exactly like Link. A little more ragged though…” Sidon rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Well who else would run straight into danger like that?” Bazz chuckled. “It's exactly what Link would do.”

 

Sidon frowned a bit. He would have agreed, but that haunted look in Link's eyes troubled him. The Link he remembered had a fire in his eyes that seemed inextinguishable. This Link though looked so worn and pained. What had happened? Where had he been the past century?

 

“Gaddison get the healer!!” Sidon snapped out of his musings when Bazz shouted, running towards a limping figure coming their way. Sidon followed quickly, kneeling beside the injured Hylian. Link was shaking, muttering incoherently, a steady trickle of blood running down his chin. Sidon could smell burnt flesh and blood wafting off his form, tunic and hood torn and soaked in rain and blood. The prince scooped Link up into his arms.

 

“Bazz stay here. Make sure that lynel doesn't come down from the Point.” Sidon started to run towards the infirmary.

 

“Sir what if it's dead?” Bazz called after him.

 

“Send a small scouting party! Report back to me immediately!” Sidon held the shaking Hylian to his chest, listening as Link muttered and babbled. He almost sounded like a child….

 

The healers immediately got to work when Sidon entered the room and set Link on the nearest bed. He winced as the injured boy cried out and tried to fight at the mention of a sleeping potion. As one of the doctors started to usher Sidon out, he noticed the quiver set next to the table near by. He did it. Link got the shock arrows.

 

Sidon jumped a bit as the door was slammed shut, muffling Link's weakening cries. His frown deepened, walking away from the door slowly. He needed to inform his father, check with Bazz…

 

“Prince Sidon!” Speaking of Bazz. The black Zora jogged up to the prince, a look of disbelief coloring his features.

 

“I'm not sure how, but Link killed it. Though it looks like it was quite the fight…” Bazz shuttered at the thought of fighting the beast. Sidon was stunned. That...Was impressive. Lynels were tough, maybe this Hylian would really be able to help them after all. Maybe, this Hylian was the real Link.

 

“I must go inform father what happened. Keep patrol as normal.” Bazz nodded, going back to his post, leaving Sidon with his thoughts.

 

\----------------

 

It was nightfall by the time Sidon heard anything from the healers about Link. Link had a punctured lung, a couple of busted ribs, and some deep bruising along with burns from the shock arrows, but he would recover in a few days. Sidon was delighted with the news, thanking the healers and beginning his nightly rounds. As he passed by the hall leading to the infirmary, he could hear a faint muttering. To his shock, the red Zora saw Link slowly making his way down the hall.

 

“Link? What in Hylia’s name are you doing out of bed?” When Link didn't respond, Sidon moved closer to him.

 

“Link?” The Zora waved his hand in front of the blonds face. No response. Link continued his muttering, moving his hands in a pattern slowly. Sidon blinked, carefully turning the Hylian and guiding him back to bed.

 

The next night Sidon found Link farther outside the hall to the infirmary, muttering a bit more loudly and still moving his hands in the same patterns as the night before. Sidon leaned in closer to the blond to try and catch what he was saying, finding that Link's voice sounded much different than what he heard before. Once again, Sidon guided the boy back to his room. If it happened one more time, he would inform the healers.

 

The following night, sure enough, Sidon found Link had made it to Mipha’s statue. The prince watched the Hylian pace in the rain, speaking more loudly than previous nights. The way Link's voice wavered, and how much it sounded like a child, concerned Sidon. It even sounded like the blond was using a completely different dialect than what Sidon was used to hearing. And the way Link moved his hands….

 

Aha! Sidon did recognize the motions. Link was trying to tie something! The Zora gave the boy a cord off of his belt, watching Link intently. Sidon's face slowly morphed from curious, to shock and dismay at what Link had fashioned.

 

“My prince you found him!”

 

Sidon startled, quickly taking the cord from Link and hiding it behind is back as one of the healers ran to meet them.

 

“Oh thank the goddess, he's alright. I'm so sorry Prince Sidon I had left his room for but a moment.” The healer apologized, then tilted her head at what Link was muttering. “What is he saying?”

 

“I'm not sure. But he is alright. I think he's sleep walking.” Sidon gripped the cord tightly behind his back.

 

“Oh dear, we had suspected this. Thank you for finding him.” The healer bowed, and gently took Link back to his room.

 

Once the pair was out of sight, Sidon clenched his teeth, bringing the cord from behind his back and staring at it.

  
Why in the realms would Link need a noose?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may Incorporate dialog from the game into this fic...It seems appropriate. Let me know what you guys think

He didn't want to wake up. Whatever he was laying on was soft, warm,  _ safe.  _ The pain he had been feeling was so subtle he almost missed it. Nothing but extremely dull throbs now. Actually, he should wake up. How long has he been out? He has things to do there's no time to laze around.

 

Link slowly opened his eyes and groaned. What….happened again? Looking around, he took note that everything had a shimmer to it. The rippling had all but stopped for now, was the shifting even normal? Link closed his eyes again. Maybe the shimmering would stop as well at some point….

 

Wait. His eyes snapped open. The lynel! Did he kill it?! Link shot up, wincing at the sudden movements, and flinched at the hand placed on his shoulder.

 

“Master Link it's alright. You're safe. Don't move so quickly your wounds are still healing. Here, drink this. It will help.”

 

The Zora offered him a red liquid in a bottle. Link stared before taking it, sipping it gingerly. It was sweet and warm. He watched the older Zora move things around on the table nearby. Looking around the room, Link found his quiver, smiling to himself when he saw the shock arrows. He got them but...Is the lynel dead?

 

“Ah, my prince. I was about to send for you.” Link looked up to see Sidon walking in- _ there goes that rippling again, it's getting annoying-  _ , the other Zora bowing slightly. “I'm just about to check his wounds. You may stay if you like.” Sidon nodded, moving closer to the bed.

 

“My friend it's so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?” Sidon was….concerned? Link's brow furrowed. Has anyone ever been truly concerned for him before?

 

“Tired...Sore. Ready to leave.” He got a light tap on the forehead from the doctor for that one as his bandages were unwrapped. “What about the lynel?”

 

Sidon's eyes lit up. “You truly are amazing. You killed the beast! Shatterback Point is safe to scout again.” Sidon watched a smile grace Link's face before it fell again, his head looking back down. The prince frowned as he looked over the Hylian. So many scars...Too many for one so young. He wanted to ask Link about his sleepwalking - _ and the noose- _ but perhaps it would be best to talk that over with him after Vah Ruta.

 

“Your wounds look just about healed. I would tell you to rest for a few days longer but I highly doubt you'll listen.” The doctor gave him a wink. Well he wasn't wrong, Link had things to do.

 

“How long have I been out?” Link waited, dreading the answer. 

 

“A few days. You were seriously injured, Master Link.” The doctor gave him the all clear before leaving. Days?! He's been out for days?! The world needed saving and he's been laying around-

 

“Link!” Sidon shook him by the shoulders, and he sucked in a breath he didn't know he was holding. Link stared at Sidon, his eyes to be precise. They were….a beautiful gold. Sidon wasn't rippling anymore. 

 

“Breathe Link. You need to stay calm, alright? You're OK, it's OK.” Sidon rubbed gentle circles on Link's back, his concern growing for his friend. “Ruta has waited this long, it can continue to wait if need be.” 

 

Link did as he was told, deep breaths. In and out. Everything would work out in the end...Hopefully.

 

“OK…” Link gulped. “I'm OK...I-I want to calm Vah Ruta. It can't wait any longer.”

 

Sidon gave him a look. Link couldn't place what it could mean.

 

“Alright.”

 

\-------------------------

 

When Link was done suiting up, he made his way to the Eastern Reservoir where Sidon was waiting for him. His thoughts trailed off again, thinking of how perfectly the Zora armor fit him…

 

_ “Mipha must have made this specifically for him Muzu. How else could it fit him perfectly?” _

 

Muzu was furious when it fit. It wasn't his fault was it? Mipha must have loved him. Did he love her back? Why couldn't he remembered?! His core felt like it shuttered painfully when he thought of the past. He needed answers, the area started to ripple and shake again. Link shook his head and took a deep breath. After Vah Ruta he would buy as many parchment maps as he could to make sense of the rippling. He couldn't write on the slate after all. 

 

Finally, he could see Sidon. Riding up a waterfall was a trip, and the rush filled Link with happiness for once. It was a good kind of rush that he definitely wanted to do again when everything wasn't about to be flooded.

 

“Link, are you sure you're ready for this? You look pale again..” Sidon's concern made Link's chest feel warm. The Hylian looked up at the prince, Sidon didn't ripple. As Link looked around, he noted that the area wasn't rippling either. The only strange thing he could see was the massive beast-like contraption in the middle of the lake, water flowing from its...Spout? Trunk? …..Nose? The shape of it looked like an animal of sort, or at least Link thought it was an animal. He shook his head, turning his attention back to Sidon, determination flooding his form.

 

“I'm ready.” 

 

Sidon nodded and lowered himself into the water, motioning for Link to climb onto his back. The Hylian blushed slightly before following the command, and the two started to swim towards Vah Ruta.

 

“Alright, Link. As soon as we can get close enough, you'll have to ride up the waterfalls and hit the spots on Vah Ruta’s back. I'll be close by if anything happens.” Sidon sounded all business. Link simple nodded. He could do this. Sounded...easy.

 

“Link watch out!” 

 

Link looked behind him, unable to react fast enough when the first ice block slammed into his chest, knocking him from Sidon. He flailed in the water, narrowly missing more ice blocks as the flew past. When Link broke the surface, Sidon was already there. The Hylian quickly climbed back onto Sidon, coughing water and...Was that blood already?

 

“My friend are you alright?! Looks like there's more coming!” Sidon swam faster, Link watched the ice blocks coming for them. How the hell was he supposed to get rid of these?! He couldn't just shoot them-

 

He blinked, an idea coming to him.  _ Link you fucking idiot you have the slate.  _ He shook his thoughts away before retrieving the slate from his waist, bringing up the ice rune. Pointing the slate to the oncoming ice blocks, he quickly dispatched them. Maybe this rune would be useful after all.

 

“Good work my friend!” Sidon cheered him on, Link smiled at the warm feeling it gave him. “Now, ride up the waterfall!” 

 

Link let go of Sidon's back and shot up the waterfall, launching into the air. Time seemed to slow down as he drew his bow, pulling back on the arrow. Anxiety gripped his chest, this was nerve wracking. He released the arrow, yes! The arrow hit the mark as Link fell back into the water. Sidon was at his side once more.

 

“Splendid! You really are amazing! Only a few more targets Link!”

 

\----------------------

 

That was awful. Truly, truly awful. Link coughed up more water as the platform to Vah Ruta lowered. He had been hit with more ice blocks, missed some of the targets, but somehow he did it. He climbed onto the platform, looking back at Sidon. 

 

“Good luck, my friend. We will be waiting for you back at the palace! I believe in you!” 

 

Sidon watched Link disappear into the divine beast, his face falling with worry.

 

“Please, be careful….”

 

\---------------------------

 

Link couldn't believe what he was seeing. The beast was as  _ massive  _ on the inside as it was on the outside. Different mechanisms and components, though he didn't have time to be fascinated. As he stepped more into the first chamber, a voice filled the air around him.

 

_ “I must say... that i am so happy to see that this day has finally arrived. Now Ruta can be freed of Ganon's control.”  _

 

M...Mipha..?

 

_ “You'll need a map to prevent you from getting lost. The Guidance Stone there contains the information that you will need. It truly is good to see you here, Link.” _

 

Link nodded, where could she be? She was here the whole time? Clenching his fists, he made his way to the guidance stone. More monsters, and a strange black gunk covered the inside of the beast. The gunk was easy to get rid of. It was the little mechanical monsters that he had a bit of trouble with. They almost made him panic when he saw them, but why? Link pushed forward anyway. No time to slow down.

 

When he finally reached the guidance stone, he placed the slate onto the pedestal, almost robotically, and watched as that familiar blue drop landed on the screen.

 

_ “Good! You've obtained the map of the Divine Beast. You will see several glowing points on your map which represent the terminals that control Ruta. Take Ruta back by activating all of the terminals. Be careful _ .”

 

Yeah. Sounds really simple. So easy. Link rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself. He hated things like this. Puzzles, dungeons, they were never as easy as they sounded. His brow furrowed. Dungeons? He's...Never been in a dungeon has he? The beast didn't ripple, the scenery didn't change, which Link was grateful for. Only one thing to do then.

 

\---------------------

 

Why in the realms is this so difficult to figure out?! Link growled to himself and sat next to the third activated pedestal. He couldn't figure out the fourth one.

 

“Find the guidance stones, save the world…” Link scoffed at his predicament, not even caring at the hollow sound of his voice. This was only the first beast, were all of these going to be the same? He continued to fiddle with the map and controls when he blinked.

 

“Seriously? It was this easy?” He growled to the beast as he stood, heading for the last guidance stone. He truly hated puzzles, always hindering his progress. His mind kept echoing thoughts of a water temple-  _ but temples don't exist anymore- _ as he reached the last stone. Once it was activated, he heard Mipha's voice again.

 

_ “There should be a new glowing mark on your map. Head there! Be careful not to let your guard down.” _

 

Why in Hyrule would he let his guard down now? Rolling his eyes, Link made his way to the new mark. He frowned. When did he become so bitter? Maybe this place just frustrated him. Or maybe it was the whole waking up 100 years later ordeal that's made him cranky. He did feel better after he rested and ate at the Domain...He should probably take better care of himself. Link frowned. Yeah, he should take better care of himself. He didn't want to worry Ruto- Sidon! His name is Sidon! Link shook his head as his chest tightened painfully. He didn't even know a Ruto! ….did he…?

 

Link's thoughts went back to Sidon. He felt...Something...For the prince maybe. Sidon was the only one that seemed visibly worried about him, the only one that encouraged him. He had to think on it more, when his thoughts weren't so turbulent. As he reached the final mark, he felt the air grow heavier. The guidance stone sat alone in the room. Link gulped, walking slowly towards it. As he went to place the Sheikah Slate onto the pedestal, the stone exploded into a dark, swirling mass. Link jumped back, watching the darkness move and twitch, taking shape. Mipha's voice filled the air around him.

 

_ “Please take care. That...thing is one of Ganon's creations. I put up as much of a fight as I could, but it proved to be my demise 100 years ago... Regardless...I believe that you are well prepared for this moment. I have faith in you!” _

 

Link gulped, wide eyed as the mass took form. He couldn't even describe the monster before him as it shrieked and rapidly changed between monsters Link didn't recognize before it snapped back to the monstrosity before him. Link readied his weapon. He could do this.

 

\-----------------------

 

Sidon paced in front of Mipha's statue, trying calm his swirling thoughts. Every so often, his gaze would lift to the reservoir.  _ Link…. _ Whenever he thought of the Hylian, it seemed his very core would ache. Sidon didn't understand it, and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to. The prince was sure that this Hylian was the same Link from 100 years ago. But why did Link seem so different? So scared and tired?

 

When Link came to the Domain, he was so thin, exhausted...Sidon was shocked he survived the encounter with the lynel in his condition, and Link was lucky that Zora medicine was the most advanced in Hyrule. The healers were able to bring his weight up along with treating his wounds. It was obvious that Link wasn't taking care of himself. How long has he been traveling like that?

 

A rumbling from the reservoir snapped the Prince out of his thoughts, snapping his attention towards the sound. Sidon's eyes widened as the rain slowly came to a stop, and he watched Vah Ruta climbing a nearby mountain, resting at the top and lifting its trunk. A bright red beam shot forth in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Sidon couldn't fight the smile forming on his face.

  
Link truly was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a bit too much to drink. More questions. Absolutely no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the lack of updating. Your comments are so so nice. I do read them. Life got ahold of me, and that writing spark is back.

Leaning on his weapon for support, Link heaved in breath after breath. The entirety of his being ached and shook with pain and anxiety. He defeated the beast, but the ice, the water,  _ -drowning as Morpha pulled him under- -the waves are too high- -Linebeck the storm!-,  _ made his chest tighten. Link forced himself to swallow, repeating his mantra over and over. A soft blue light caught his attention, and he brought his gaze from the floor.

 

_ "Hello, Link. Because of your courage, my spirit is now free. And Ruta, as well. Thank you. For I am now allowed by this freedom... to be with you once again." _   
  


She….was here. The whole time. Link swallowed the rising bile and guilt bubbling up his throat. He couldn't find the courage to move, to speak. It was his fault she died after all  _ -it was his fault they all died-  _ Link did his best to stand straighter. 

 

_ "Since I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me. I have no need of it. So therefore... I would like you to have it. Please accept... Mipha's Grace." _

 

Link sucked in a lung full of air as he was surrounded by a soft bluish green light, making a face as he felt his wounds healing, his energy replenishing. He blinked, looking down at himself before back up at Mipha. She looked...so sad.

 

_ “I'm, I'm very happy to see you, Link. I was so worried when that abomination bested me.”  _ Mipha straightened herself, a look of fierce determination taking place of the sadness.  _ “I shall assist you as much as I can.”  _

 

Link couldn't bring himself to speak. He was shocked, maybe hurt? He didn't understand. Why was she still here? Did he love her? He had so many questions!

 

Mipha's ghost floated closer to him, and very gently gave him a kiss on his forehead.

 

_ “Forgive me, Link…”  _ her voice was so quiet, so...withdrawn. Forgive her for what? Dying? She had nothing to be forgiven for! Link was the one who failed, let everyone die. The Hylian felt his chest tighten more, that awful feeling he had been shoving down was about to burst from his eyes. Open your mouth and say something to her!

 

_ “Link...I, I am so….so sorry.”  _ She was shaking. Why couldn't he speak!? Hold her, tell her he's fine! S a y s o m e t h i n g!

 

“ _ You will be ok.” _

 

He blinked, and he was suddenly outside of Vah Ruta. Link clutched at his shirt, above his racing heart. She asked for forgiveness. It was his fault. All of this, all this tragedy...was his fault he didn't complete his task  _ -letting the moon fall- -not freeing the light spirits- -failing e v e r y o n e-.  _ Link shook his head. Break down later. You can still fix all this. Crying didn't help you before why would it now?

 

Taking in a few shaky breaths, Link faced the Zora Domain from the cliff he was on and leaped, taking out his glider, and occupied his descent to the palace by counting everything around him so his thoughts wouldn't spiral.

 

As he landed in the square, he was bombarded with praise. Praise he didn't earn. He should have done this a century ago. He still didn't even know how he got into that chamber when he awoke. Wait, what was everyone talking about? A party? For him? No no no he didn't-

 

“Link! My friend! You have freed the divine beast!” Sidon scooped up Link and twirled him around, raining praise down on the boy's head. Link started to feel overwhelmed, looking everywhere but those golden eyes. At least the prince stopped rippling.

 

Sensing the Hylian’s distress, Sidon set him down gently. Apologizing, Link excused himself and found the nearest Hylian traveler. He didn't have to stray too far from the Domain. He bought every map the traveler had, and with a quick thank you he quickly went back to his room in the Domain. Stashing the scrolls away for later. Link hoped nobody would find them, he had things to figure out. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Parties were the bane of his existence,  he thought. Or at least one of them. There were way too many bodies crowded in the celebration hall. The music and noise of laughter should be relaxing shouldn't it? Sidon had gotten pulled away to various parts of the hall. He had to entertain the guests after all. Link was thankful for his small size for once. He had been forgotten about in a corner near the food table. This may be his only opportunity to sneak away back to his room. Of course, not without taking the large pitcher of the liquid he was pretty sure was alcohol. Link felt guilty for taking the whole thing,  but there were others. Surely one pitcher would go unnoticed. Besides. He was the hero. He deserved to drink, right? The tugging on his core told him no. The Hylian shoved the unease down again, making his way to his room.

 

The night was nearly over when Sidon noticed Link had gone. The prince frowned. Link wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would he? Excusing himself, Sidon made his way to Link's room and knocked on the door. He leaned in close, hearing scribbling and sniffling within.

 

“Link? May I come in?” No answer. Link wouldn't mind if he just...went inside, would he? Sidon gently cracked the door open and peaked inside. Link had his back to the door. Was he writing? What were all these papers? Link didn't seem to hear him come in. Sidon walked closer to where the Hylian was awkwardly sitting on the floor, careful to not step on the...maps? These are maps? Sidon also noticed the near empty pitcher next to Link. Ah. Alcohol. So that's where that went.

 

“My friend, are you alright?” Sidon gently placed a hand on Link's shoulder, and the Hylian finally looked up. Eyes bloodshot, wet and puffy with tears, face flushed. Sidon gasped.

 

“Link! What's wrong, my friend? Was the party not to your liking?” The prince knelt next to his friend, gently wiping away Link's tears.

 

“.....am i….” came a slurred response.

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“Who….am i….” Link tried to hold his gaze on Sidon, but it was clear to the Zora that Link was far too inebriated.

 

“Who…? That's an odd question my friend. You're Link!” Sidon tried to keep his voice light, but the new wave of tears gathering in Link's eyes told him it wasn't working. Swaying, Link held up the map he was holding. Poorly, but he managed to point to what he was drawing over it.

 

“I - _ hic- _ know-ow-ow I've neever been here be- _ burp- _ fore….” Sidon held Link's hands in his own to steady the shaking. Frowning, Sidon studied it closely. It almost looked like an exact map of how the Domain looked centuries ago. Who ruled the Domain then? Princess Ruto? Sidon looked around at the other maps. They all looked like the old maps they had in the royal library underneath the Domain. But, how did Link know this? As far as he knew, Link had never been down there. It was heavily guarded. And from what he overheard from Muzu when he was young, Hylians didn't have any information on ancient Zora, and what a rant that had been.

 

“Link, how...how do you know this?” When Sidon returned his gaze to Link, he was shocked at the fat tears rolling down the Hylian's face.

 

“I...I ca-a-an sometimes s..sseee it..clear as day-y - _ hic- _ .” Link burped again, his voice becoming harder to understand as he rambled on about the Domain centuries ago. Things that Sidon knew from his classes with Muzu. Things the Domain hid away to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. Link's voice was doing that...odd dialect shift again. He sounded so much like a child sometimes. His sobbing became louder as he broke down. Oh this poor boy.

 

“Who am I Sidon?” Sidon quickly pulled Link close, an overwhelming urge bubbling deep within him. He couldn't place this urge, but it wouldn't let him simply ignore it. Link hid his face in Sidon’s chest, the Hylian's voice sounding like a chorus of broken cries fighting to be heard.

 

_ “ W h o a m i?” _

 

_ \--------------------------------------- _

 

Link didn't want to wake up. His eyes felt so heavy, his chest felt tight. He felt sticky and sweaty and hot and cold, all at the same time. Cracking an eye open, he was thankful for the dull light in his room. He wasn't sure how he got into bed, all tucked in, but he wasn't complaining. Who ever helped him into bed made sure he was comfortable.

 

He spotted a note and a glass of a light purple liquid on the small table next to him. Could he even read that right now? Everything was blurry, and his stomach was doing flips. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sat up enough to grab the note.

 

_ Link, _

 

_ Drink this. It will help. _

 

_ Sidon _

 

Alright. Slow sips. Gently taking the glass, Link brought it up to his lips. It smelled like berries, and was thick. He made a face as it slid down his throat. He had no clue what that flavor was but it sure as hell wasn't berries. On the positive side, his stomach almost immediately stopped doing flips and his headache was gone. Sitting up more, he looked around the room again. He could take his time getting ready to leave. Link was still exhausted. Last night came flooding back to him as his eyes landed on the maps, and he almost started to cry again. His core shook and  _ ached _ . He wrapped his arms around himself, and he could almost feel Sidon again. Holding him. Talking to him.

 

_ “You are Link, my friend. You're Link. The only Link. You're alright. Let it out.”  _

 

He rubbed the crust from his eyes. He couldn't break down again. There was more, so much more to do.

 

He just wished he had more answers. All he had was pain and questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raises this fic from the dead*
> 
> IM NOT DONE QITH YOU YET

The drink did help his nausea, but he was slow to get dressed again. Taking his time, lollygagging. The world needed saving and  _ all you can fucking do is party- _

 

Link shook the thoughts from his head. He wasn't doing this so early. He had to focus. Plan his next move. Save the fucking world.  _ Again.  _ He had absolutely no more time to think. 

 

He gathered up his maps after he was dressed, stashing them away in his pack. He had to saddle up Lapis, figure out this damn slate. Where would he go next?

 

The Hylian made his way from his room, poking at the slate in his hands. The fact that his map was incomplete bothered him. Should he try to activate all the towers first? Maybe find all the shrines? There was so much to do still, it made Link's head spin.

 

“Ah, Link. How did you sleep?”

 

Link startled at the sound of Sidon's voice. Mistakes like that would get him hurt! Pay attention!

 

“Oh, um, f-fine…” words never came easy to him, but he wasn't lying. The bed was comfortable. Sidon smiled at him gently.

 

“I'm glad. We have retrieved your horse from the bridge. The lack of rain will make it much easier for you to travel to and from now.” Sidon walked with Link past Mipha's statue, talking about anything and about where Link would go next. A familiar orange glow caught his eye behind the statue. Oh. It's a shrine. He needed to activate that.

 

“Hold that thought.” he jogged to the shrine, leaving a very confused Sidon behind. The Zora simply watched and waited for Link's return. He jumped a bit when the shrine began to glow blue, and Link emerged.

 

“What did you do?” Sidon tilted his head in confusion. Link felt his heart flutter, and promptly stabbed himself with a mental sword. Stop it.

 

“Activated the shrine. I can teleport between them. Found that out by accident…” it wasn't his proudest moment. He was playing with the slate near Kakariko Village when he suddenly ended up back on the plateau.

 

“Really? Splendid!” Sidon beamed at him. “You're always welcome here, Link. I'm glad to know that you have a quicker way of coming back.” the way the Prince smiled at him, that hint of sadness in his eyes. It made Link uncomfortable. It reminded him of-

 

“Um, yeah.” he cleared his throat, checking the slate again, frowning. “Where would be easiest to head next?” 

 

Sidon peered over his shoulder at the slate, humming softly. “Well, I'm not too versed in the map of Hyrule as a whole, but Death Mountain is closer. Hebra Mountains, Tabantha Frontier, and the Gerudo Desert are farther west.” he gave a thoughtful rub to his chin.

 

Link furrowed his brow. Death Mountain was hot, and he didn't have - _ his red tunic- _ proper equipment for that yet. The Gerudo...wait. Desert? But...weren't they - _ pirates- _ . No. No that was correct. Desert. But he had no way of sneaking in. That only left two options.

 

“I'll probably head to Hebra first…” it sounded cold, but he had warm clothes. He would be fine.

 

“Alright. We have prepared some supplies for your travels. Hebra Mountain is very cold, but may have some useful items for your journey.” Sidon pointed to the Zora bringing Lapis to them, the poor mare bulking at the steps. Link chuckled softly and made his way down, cooing to the horse gently and rubbing her nose.

 

“She likes you. How long have you had her?” Sidon watched in awe. Mipha had told him stories of Link seemingly able to bond with any animal. Wild horses weren't even jumpy around him.

 

Link flushed to his ears. “A few days.” he hadn't told Sidon about where he woke up. All of it was still so  _ confusing. _

 

“I should get going.” Link hopped up into the saddle, giving Sidon a look that the Prince couldn't identify. “I...thank you, Sidon.”

 

Sidon blinked. “Hm? For what?”

 

He watched as Link's ears seemed to drop, he gripped the reigns tightly. Sidon barely heard him before he galloped off.

 

_ “Caring…” _

 

\---------------------------

 

It took a few days for Link to reach Hebra. The rippling and shifting as he travelled made him stop to throw up a few times. He hated it. Why was this happening!?

 

The cold bit into his skin, sinking right down into his bones. Getting to the tower was difficult, but once again, he managed. He kept seeing things out of the corner of his eyes.  _ White wolves circling him- bones coming to life- the cold it's too cold- _

 

The snow was too heavy, he didn't notice the moblins right away. Lapis whinnied and spooked, throwing him off and galloping away. He defeated the moblins, but not without injury himself. He wheezed, holding his side. A sickening crack was heard when the club connected to his ribs. But where was his horse? Maybe she went back to the stable? He had no choice. He had to walk back to the stables he passed earlier.

 

The snow was disorienting. He had no idea where he was, where he was going, how long he had been walking. He had to...had to find...Yeto? Find his soup ingredients? Talk to...Aroo? Find...umm…

 

Slate. He needed the slate. This was bad. He wasn't shivering anymore, and that's bad. Link collapsed into the snow, sluggishly pulling the slate from his belt. Weak, blackening fingers poked at the screen, and the feeling of being pulled apart painlessly and put back together made him pass out. The biting warmth he suddenly felt jolted him awake. Or was it the high pitched voice suddenly over him.

 

“Oh Hylia, Linny? Linny, can you hear me?” warm, slick hands felt his face. “Linny you're like ice! Finley get Sidon!”

 

_ “Tell...Yeto...his soup is d-delicious…”  _ Link rasped out his words. He didn't want Yeto to be upset. His soup was good and the yeti needed to know.

 

“Link sweety you aren't eating soup.” arms gently gathered him up, lifting him. Were they running? He was tired. Link felt his eyes close before he was jostled awake.

 

“No, no don't go to sleep sweety. You can't fall asleep yet. We're almost at the infirmary.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Thank you, Kodah. For bringing him here so quickly.” Sidon sat next to the bed Link was tucked away on, watching the now shivering Hylian.

 

“It's no trouble, your highness. But…” Kodah clicked her jaw shut, watching Link intently.

 

“What is it?”

 

“He was...talking about soup.”

 

“Soup?” Sidon frowned.

 

“Yes. Soup. And someone named “Yeto” I think. His voice was strange….” Kodah shuddered a bit. She would be lying if she said the voice didn't scare her a little. It didn't even sound like  _ Link _ , but it did at the same time.

 

Sidon looked to the Champion before turning back to Kodah. “He will be fine. You should go back to Finley, she was very worried.” With a nod and a small bow from the Zora, she left the two alone.

 

The prince looked back to Link again, his frown deepening. He had made a decision before Link left the Domain, but the Hylian had left too quickly. A soft groan alerted Sidon to Link waking up. 

 

“Wh...wher’ m’I…?” Link blinked, he was  _ freezing _ !

 

“Back in the Domain. Link, what happened? You almost froze to death! You said you had warm clothes!” the worry and desperation in the Zora's voice startled Link. He did have warm clothes! He just..

 

“Moblins..spooked Lapis…” was all he could croak out before a coughing fit set in. Sidon helped him to sit up,  _ Hylia he was so warm,  _ and tilted a glass of water to his lips.

 

“That's how you got hurt, yes?”

 

A nod.

 

“Link, these garments will never keep you warm. They are too thin for the climate of Hebra.” Sidon gave him a pleading look. “I was going to ask you after you returned from Vah Ruta, but you left quickly.”

 

Link tilted his head a little, gripping the blankets piled on him tightly.

 

“I wish to accompany you on your travels. Father has given me his blessing.”

 

He blinked, and gawked. Sidon...wanted to come with him? Just like  _ Midna- Navi- Ezlo- _

 

_ ‘Stop it! Let me think!’ _

 

“I..” he took a deep breath to try and calm his chattering teeth.

 

“I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive this short chapter. Getting myself back into the groove of writing this one 
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
